The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for moving snow, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for removing snow from travel surfaces.
In the snow removal industry, snow is ordinarily removed from travel surfaces such as roads, runways, driveways, bridges, parking lots, and the like for purposes of safety and improved user travel. Generally, snow is removed with a snowplow, a shovel, a blower, an auger, a broom, or a combination thereof. Despite numerous developments in snow removal technology, several problems still exist with conventional snow removal apparatuses and methods.
There is also a need for a snow removal apparatus which can remove snow from a travel surface with varying cross-sectional elevations. For example, travel surfaces such as roads and runways are often sloped or provided with a crown having a high central elevation and lower outer edges. Generally, the wider the travel surface, the larger the difference between such elevations. Alternatively, travel surfaces can slope inwardly from high outer edges to a central depressed gutter. This type of travel surface shape can serve a number of different purposes, such as to facilitate drainage down the center of the travel surface or to prevent pooling of melted snow, rainwater, runoff, waste, and the like.
Conventional snow removal apparatuses generally remove snow relatively well from areas of the travel surface having the highest elevations. However, conventional snow removal apparatuses generally leave snow on areas of the travel surface having the lowest elevations. In applications in which it is particularly necessary to remove snow from crowned or centrally-depressed travel surfaces (e.g., freeways, highways, airport runways, and taxiways), conventional snow removal apparatuses must often make several passes to remove all or nearly all snow from the travel surface. Alternatively, multiple vehicles are needed to clear snow from the travel surface. Often, even after multiple passes have been made with conventional snow removal apparatuses, snow still remains in areas having the lowest elevations. Therefore, a need exists for a snow removal apparatus capable of removing snow from a travel surface having a varying cross-sectional elevation without necessitating numerous passes and without missing significant quantities of snow.
The cross-sectional shape of a travel surface typically changes along the travel direction (or otherwise along the travel direction of a vehicle clearing snow from the travel surface). For example, a travel surface can have a crown for a distance followed by a relatively horizontal surface without a crown, and/or by a section having a depressed region. Similarly, the travel surface can have bumps, cracks, rumble strips, steps, or other discontinuities which can significantly alter the contours of the travel surface. Additionally, travel surfaces having similar profile shapes often vary in one or more manners (e.g., crown height, slope angle from center, etc.). It is therefore desirable for a snow removal apparatus to be able to adjust to changes in cross sectional elevation of the travel surface. It is also desirable that such adjustment can be made with minimal or no operator input. Because snow removal often takes place in severe operating conditions, automatically adjustable snow removal apparatuses (adjustable from inside or outside of the vehicle) are also preferable.
As discussed above, an important consideration for the design of a snow removal apparatus is the need to remove all or nearly all of the snow from a travel surface. Some travel surfaces (e.g., airport runways and freeways) cannot be used or are dangerous to use unless snow is entirely or nearly entirely removed from the travel surface prior to use. In these applications it may not be sufficient to remove most of the snow from a travel surface, leaving patches of missed snow. These areas of missed snow can be highly dangerous and/or unacceptable and can cause slippery spots on the travel surface. Therefore, airports, freeways, and other similar facilities can be subject to shut-down until snow is entirely or nearly entirely removed from the travel surface. In these cases, delays in removing snow from the travel surface can cost the owners, operators, users, and customers of the travel surfaces significant amounts of lost time and/or money. It is therefore highly desirable to have a snow removal apparatus capable of removing all or nearly all snow from a travel surface or from a given area of a travel surface.
The speed with which a snow removal apparatus removes snow from a travel surface is also an important consideration. Removal of snow is generally a relatively labor intensive operation, and can therefore be fairly expensive and can require skilled operators for satisfactory results.
The ability to store and transport snow removal apparatuses is another important consideration in the design of snow removal apparatuses. Conventionally, snow removal apparatuses are found in increasingly large sizes so that they can remove relatively large amounts of snow in a single pass or in a minimal number of passes. Unfortunately, these relatively large snow removal apparatuses can often be difficult to transport and store. In particular, snowplows are often so wide that it is difficult to store them in garages or other locations. Similarly, these plows can be so large that they present unique issues in transporting such plows on roads and highways. It is therefore desirable for larger snow removal apparatuses to be foldable, collapsible, or to otherwise take a more compact form for storage and transportation.
Another important consideration in the design of snow removal apparatuses is the need to be able to quickly and easily remove the snow removal apparatus from a vehicle and to quickly and easily remount the snow removal apparatus on the vehicle. In the snow removal industry, it is often necessary to remove snow removal apparatuses from vehicles when snowfall is unlikely or when the vehicle is needed for other purposes. Also, when a vehicle is not removing snow, it can be desirable to remove the snow removal apparatus from the vehicle to better preserve the snow removal apparatus and to reduce the weight of the vehicle. The need to remove or remount a snow removal apparatus on a vehicle can occur relatively frequently, particularly when the vehicle is used for snow removal and for other operations such as waste hauling, transportation of material, and the like. For example, snowplows are often coupled to garbage trucks, dump trucks, and other vehicles used for multiple purposes.
Durability is another important design consideration for snow removal apparatuses. Snow removal apparatuses which, push, pull, or throw snow can experience significant and potentially damaging forces. Also, travel surfaces are often paved or covered with gravel, sand, asphalt, concrete, or other similarly abrasive materials. Frequent exposure to these surfaces is likely to damage or to wear away at snow removal apparatuses. Similarly, potholes, rumble strips, speed bumps, and other surface discontinuities can be located on or in a travel surface. Often these discontinuities are hidden under snow or in darkness and are not visible to an operator of the snow removal apparatus. The resulting contact of such elements and features with the snow removal apparatus can damage the snow removal apparatus in some cases. Also, travel surfaces are often covered with corrosive substances such as salt, antifreeze, de-icing solutions, gasoline, oil, and the like. In combination with water, slush, and snow, these substances can cause rust and other corrosion of the snow removal apparatus.
In addition to the above design considerations, snow removal apparatuses that are easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and inexpensive are highly desirable for obvious reasons. In light of the problems and limitations discussed above, a need exists for a snow removal apparatus which provides good clearing capabilities while being responsive to travel surface changes, discontinuities, and other features, is durable and can withstand harsh operating conditions, can be stored, mounted, and transported relatively easily, and is adjustable to remove all or nearly all snow from a travel surface having a varying cross-sectional elevation. A need also exists for a method by which snow can be quickly and reliably removed from a travel surface and by which a vehicle can be quickly and easily adapted to perform this function. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.
The present invention employs a number of features addressing problems of many conventional snow removal apparatuses. Some embodiments of the present invention include a main blade, a right wing blade coupled to the right side of the main blade, and a left wing blade coupled to the left side of the main blade. However, in different embodiments, the present invention can include a single wing blade located on either side of the main blade, two or more wing blades rigidly or moveably coupled together without a main blade, or a main blade without wing blades. In embodiments of the present invention having right and left wing blades, the right and left wing blades can be substantially similar in size and shape or can have significantly different sizes and shapes.
The snow removal apparatus of the present invention can have a number of different configurations and orientations commonly used in conventional snowplows, earth moving equipment, farm machinery, and the like. For example, the snow removal apparatus can have any one or more of the following features: a V-shape viewed from above or below the blade, a curled top or upper portion, a relatively flat front side, a bucket or scoop shaped cross-section, an orientation and arrangement in which snow is directed to one side or both sides of a vehicle or to a relatively central point with respect to the vehicle""s path, and a main blade and wing configuration that can be substantially straight and/or can assume other configurations as desired.
In those embodiments having a main blade, the main blade preferably has a front side and a back side. The front side of the main blade is preferably adapted to contact snow and to convey the snow away from a travel surface. Preferably, the back side of the main blade is adapted to be coupled to a vehicle and includes mounting elements, a drive frame, and hardware for this purpose. In this manner, the vehicle can move the snow removal apparatus to a work site, move the snow removal apparatus across a travel surface, and push, pull, or throw snow off of a travel surface by contacting the snow with the main blade.
As mentioned above, some embodiments of the snow removal apparatus have a main blade and a right wing blade and/or a left wing blade. The wing blade(s) are preferably rotatably coupled to the main blade. Most preferably, each wing blade is coupled to the main blade with one or more hinges so that the wing blade(s) can rotate with respect to the main blade about respective axes. In this manner, each wing blade preferably can preferably be folded inwardly and outwardly with respect to the main blade. In this way, the snow removal apparatus can be at least partially collapsed, preferably making transportation and/or storage of the snow removal apparatus less difficult and requiring a smaller storage area. In a similar manner, wing blade(s) can be coupled to the side(s) of the vehicle rather than or in addition to being coupled to a main blade. Preferably, wing blades can be rotated toward the vehicle and/or toward the main blade depending at least in part upon the location and manner of connection of the wing blades. Also, the wing blade preferably has an upper portion and a lower portion located relatively near the travel surface during operation of the snow removal apparatus.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, each wing blade includes at least one elongated aperture, a wear member, a pivot about which the wing blade can rotate, at least one biasing mechanism, and at least one fastener extending through each elongated aperture and holding the wear member and the wing blade together. Preferably, a plurality of elongated apertures are spaced along the wing blades and a plurality of fasteners extend through the elongated apertures, holding the wear members and the wing blades together. A biasing mechanism can be connected to each fastener or to fewer than all of the fasteners, if desired.
The location of each of the elongated apertures is preferably determined at least in part by the particular application of the snow removal apparatus. Preferably, at least one elongated aperture is located near the lower portion of the wing blade and extends through a front side of the wing blade. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the elongated aperture is located near the outer edge of the wing blade, although other locations along the wing blade are possible. Alternatively, in embodiments having a plurality of elongated apertures, the apertures are preferably spaced relatively evenly along the lower portion of the wing blade.
The elongated aperture(s) preferably extend vertically or substantially vertically on the wing blade. In different embodiments, the elongated aperture(s) can also be arcuately shaped or can be angled so that the elongated aperture(s) extend at an angle relative to a vertical plane.
Preferably, the wear member is located adjacent the wing blade and is coupled to the wing blade by the pivot. In particular, the wear member is preferably coupled to the lower portion of the wing blade so that only the wear member contacts the travel surface to remove snow therefrom during operation of the snow removal apparatus. The wear member can be any length, but is preferably similar in length to the wing blade.
The pivot can take a number of different forms, and in some embodiments is a post extending from the wing blade or an element attached to the wing blade. In other embodiments, the pivot is a conventional fastener which rotatably couples the wear member to the wing blade. Also, in some applications of the present invention, the pivot includes additional elements such as one or more bearings or sleeves to reduce friction between the blade and the wear member and/or to prevent the pivot from becoming damaged or worn from rotation of the wear member about the pivot.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the pivot rotatably couples one end of the wear member to an inner side of the wing blade. In other embodiments, the pivot is located further from the inner edge of the wing blade, and can even be located on the outer edge of the wing blade.
Preferably, each elongated aperture receives a corresponding one of the fasteners. For purposes of simplicity, only one such fastener and elongated aperture will now be referred to. The fastener of the wing blade assembly preferably cooperates with the pivot to enable movement of the wear member with respect to the wing blade. In this regard, the fastener is preferably rigidly connected to the wear member and extends through the elongated aperture in the wing blade. By this connection, the fastener can travel within the elongated aperture, holding the wing blade and the wear member together while allowing the wear member to rotate about the pivot.
Preferably, the fastener is rigidly connected to the wear member and extends through the elongated aperture in the wing blade. A washer and a nut can be connected to the fastener to more securely hold the wear member and the wing blade together. The washer and nut preferably hold the fastener in the elongated aperture and allow the fastener to slide within the elongated aperture while preventing the wear member and the wing blade from separating.
The wing blade can have any number of elongated apertures adapted to receive any number of fasteners as described above. Preferably however, a number of elongated apertures are spaced along the lower portion of the wing blade and receive a plurality of fasteners to securely fasten the wear member and the wing blade together at a number of different locations.
In some preferred embodiments, the biasing mechanism includes a spring, a shaft extending through the spring, a first bracket, and a second bracket. Preferably, the first and second brackets are connected to the wing blade and to the wear member, respectively, and extend away from a rear side of the wing blade. The second bracket is preferably an L-shaped member with first and second legs. The shaft is preferably rigidly coupled to the first leg of the second bracket and extends through an opening in the first bracket. The spring is preferably retained between the first bracket and a shoulder on the shaft. The first leg of the second bracket is preferably coupled to the above-described fastener (connecting the wing blade to the wear member). Alternatively, the first leg of the second bracket can be coupled to the wear member in other manners.
In operation, the wear member preferably follows the contours and the changing cross-sectional elevations of the travel surface by rotating about the pivot as the wear member is moved along the travel surface. Preferably, the wear member can rotate about the pivot while the fastener slides along the elongated aperture to follow changes in elevation of the travel surface. The biasing mechanism preferably provides a downward force to the wear member to hold the wear member in contact with the travel surface while allowing the wear member to rotate about the pivot and to move upward to adapt to a change in elevation of the travel surface. When the contours of the travel surface change, the downward forces of the biasing mechanism preferably maintains the wear member in engagement with the travel surface. In this manner, the snow removal apparatus can preferably remove all or nearly all of the snow from a given travel surface and can overcome or traverse bumps, rumble strips, potholes, and other similar travel surface discontinuities.
Some preferred embodiments of the present invention have left and right wing blades that are substantially similar to one another, each of which can have the same features and elements described above.
In some embodiments of the present invention, two wear members are movably coupled to a blade, which is itself coupled to a vehicle. A pivot preferably couples the first wear member to the relative center of the blade. Another pivot preferably couples the second wear member to the relative center of the blade. At least two fasteners (and more preferably, several fasteners) can extend through respective elongated apertures in the blade respective distances from the pivots, enabling the wear members to pivot about the pivots while moving vertically by sliding of the fasteners in the elongated apertures in a manner similar to that described above.
Biasing mechanisms can be used to hold the first and second wear members in contact with the travel surface as also described above. The biasing mechanisms are preferably coupled to the blade and to the wear members relatively near the elongated apertures. In some embodiments, the biasing mechanisms are coupled to the blade and to the fasteners in a manner similar to that described above. In other embodiments, two or more biasing mechanisms can be used to hold each of the first and second wear members in contact with the travel surface as described above.
Other features and advantages of the present invention along with the organization and manner of operation thereof will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout.